Implementations of the present disclosure relate generally to micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) having an optical element, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for removing particulate buildup from an optical elements associated with the MEMS.
Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) are silicon chips including both electronic circuits and mechanical devices. MEMS techniques enable the construction of chips (e.g., sensor chips) with built-in electronics that are a fraction of the size of conventional integrated circuits. Example of MEMS devices include pressure sensors, accelerometers, inkjet nozzles, and mirror chips, and other miniature mechanical structures having electrical circuitry fabricated with the device. MEMS devices may be constructed using a variety of techniques, many of which are derived from integrated circuit fabrication methods. The integrated nature of MEMS devices may enable the rapid, large-scale fabrication of microelectromechanical optical elements, such as mirrors and mirror arrays.
MEMS mirrors and mirror arrays may be constructed to include small magnets that produce a magnetic field, and a coil surrounding the mirror, through which electrical current flows. The flow of electrical current through the coil results in a Lorentz force which serves as an actuator and drives the mirror. Over time, the flow of electrical current around the mirror, and exposure to the environment during the standard use, may cause an accumulation of dust or particulate matter. Such particulate may substantially occlude the mirror surface and/or impair accurate positioning of the MEMS mirror or mirror array, due to the small size of MEMS.
Techniques for removing particulate matter (e.g., dust) from the surface of a MEMS mirror without external intervention are desired.